Too late, so wrong, so long
by Raving-Lunatic
Summary: Finished! Summary: What caused the dramatic change in Gohan's Behavior? Can the others find out in time?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok if Gohan is your absolute, completely and utterly favorite character and you'd hate him do anything bad then do not read! I was tired of the same old thing: gay Vegeta, gay Trunks, Pan and Trunks, and so on. So I made my own. I was listening to a song by NickleBack about husband abuse and this just formed in my head. It's dramatic and very sad if you know Gohan and how he really is, but its not as bad as you would think.

Videl sat in a corner, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms raised above her face. The kitchen around her was littered with broken glass and miscellaneous items scattered about the floor. A bright red mark lay painfully on her upraised arm, a twin forming a bruise on her face. She had no will to fight back at her attacker. For one she knew she hadn't the strength to face his full power. For another, she loved him. No matter how much he had changed in the past two years. 

"Gohan please." She whispered. 

Gohan's upraised fist faltered. She glanced upwards to see the struggle in his eyes. But as his hand moved towards her she shrunk back, her head returning to its retreat behind her arms. She shut her eyes, waiting for the next blow but instead she felt his hand gently touch her hair before she heard him open the door and slam it behind him. 

He'd changed so much. They had gotten married 5 years ago, living happily together for three. They'd even had a son, named Goku after his now dead (again) father. But then two years ago he'd leveled an entire city and come home fuming. Videl had never seen him so angry, so violent. Her humble, quiet, caring, pure-hearted Gohan had suddenly become a raging, angry, violent monster. But there were times when he was so gentle, so regretful that she wondered if he were two people.

For now she sighed, going through the almost nightly pattern, and began cleaning the kitchen. After which she'd tend to her new wounds and make up a new excuse before checking on Goku. The next day she'd have to find some new dishes. Preferably plastic this time. 

Gohan sat, dangling his legs over the edge of the cliff he had flown to. The cigarette he had pulled out lay at his side. Angrily he picked it up and through it with all his power out over the cliff. It slammed into the other side, causing it to burst and a few rocks to be reduced to rubble. 

Gohan hated himself. What had brought on this change? A simple answer enough. Just took the listener to believe it. Two years ago he had gone out to train in the very canyon he now sat over. He had accidentally blown up a rock wall that had been blocking the entrance to a cave for maybe a thousand years.

He had gone in to explore, using the light from his super-saiyan form to see. He had come upon a small red glob. He examined it for a moment, throwing rocks at it and poking it with a stick. He didn't really know why but he was intrigued. Finally he had reached down with a finger to touch it. The glob had wasted no time in leaping onto his hand and absorbing into his skin. 

He had felt as if his whole being were burning to ashes. When that pain had faded he realized he no longer had control of his body. Only his mind and spirit remained. A new entity now controlled him. It had explained in a flash, as if proud of itself, what it now would turn his life into. 

"I, my new victim, am a dæmon. I seek out prey with pure hearts and power. I take over their bodies and I change them and let them watch as their friends loose faith in them, as their family looses trust in them." He had heard it laugh viciously. "And then I leave them to die, with control over their body and no time left to say 'I'm sorry.'" And that was it.

It didn't want the world. I didn't want the universe. It didn't even want a city. It just wanted to make him seem on the outside to be uncaring and violent. And with his power it could easily do so. He was the most powerful of the Z fighters. Vegeta was getting on in age and loosing strength, Piccilo too, had to use a cane as Kami did. Krillin was spending more time just raising his family. Gohan himself had only begun training Trunks and Goten. 

Gohan had never suspected the creature would get him started on smoking and drinking. Or that he would use him to hurt his own family. He would fall down and weep in his mental prison each and every night that the dæmon did its work. Occasionally, such as now, he managed to get a sweet moment of freedom and regain control. Never for long though. It was as if the thing had burrowed into every atom of his body. 

He sighed and laid down on the wet grass staring up at the hateful black sky. If he had stayed at the house he would've had to watch Videl flinch every time he came near her as she cleaned the kitchen. Hopefully she would buy some new plastic plates. He rolled over onto his side and let a few tears roll down his cheek; only a millionth of the ocean that he had built up inside himself. 

Goku had grown up hating his father. The abuse had started when he was just a 2 years old. Now he was three. He didn't understand what was really going on between them but he did know that daddy was bad and mommy didn't deserve to cry when he yelled. He could vaguely remember the stories she told him at night of a young, virtuous daddy. One that saved the day many times before and was always gentle. But little Goku didn't really understand that either. 

He heard it get quiet down in the kitchen and then the door slam. Even at such a young age he knew the pattern. Had it down to a second. He usually made her cry in the kitchen and then he left. Sometimes it lasted longer sometimes so short he didn't know it had happened. But now he heard his mother sniffling as she picked up broken plates and threw them away. 

Sighing the toddler rolled over and tried not to cry in his sleep. 

A/N: *whimpers* I'm going to hate writing this fic. *wails* Gohan is my fav!!!!!!! Why oh why! Oh sorry all. Well anyways I think it _will_ be interesting though. I'm getting lots of good ol' inspiration for this one. Maybe I'll finish it this time! Go me!


	2. When he left

A/N: Things are turning around….

Videl hurriedly tried to make dinner before 6:00pm. If she didn't then Gohan would come home furious. It'd been another year now. Gohan had gotten better at hitting her in less noticeable places and people didn't ask so many questions anymore. She quickly began scooping Gohan's favorite soup into their new plastic bowls. The bowls had survived a beating. Just like her. That's why she loved them. She needed simple things to hold on to. Whether they are bowls or her roses in the garden. 

Little Goku sat swinging his feet over his chair, which was too big for him. Being the son of a saiyan he had grown quickly and was unusually mature. His black hair was as messy as his father's and his uncle's and his father's. He smiled at his mother.

"Smells good!" He shouted. Though it sounded more like: "Smwells Gwood!"

She smiled distractedly at him as she went through the last modifications on the dinner set up. Strangely enough Gohan wanted dinner to always be set up specifically and complicatedly. Maybe it was so he could find mistakes easier and give himself a reason to do the things he did. Or maybe he just liked to mess up her hard work. Either way she wanted it right. 

She managed to just flinch and not jump as he opened the door and walked in. She turned nervously and looked at him. "Welcome home Gohan." She smiled quickly.

But her smile faded. He was standing straight, sober, his eyes looking solemnly at her. She could see the old Gohan in his eyes and face. There was weary resolution there too. 

"Gohan?" She smiled as he did. "Gohan it's you!" She rushed forward and hugged him. Poor little Goku stared, not understanding.

"Videl. Oh Videl I'm so sorry. I swear it wasn't me. It never was." He mumbled in her hair. He winced in pain as the Dæmon fought back. He'd only just managed to suppress it long enough to do this. "Videl I don't have much time." He held her away from him. "I have to go. I won't be back for," he winced, "A long time. Promise you believe me when I say that who hit you was never, _never_ me. I will explain when I get back. Just promise me." He begged her with his eyes. 

"I-I promise." The confusion was all but apparent in her voice. "But Gohan what do you mean?"

"I don't have time. I lost control…just…just trust me." He let his hands slide of her arms sadly and backed to the door, reaching behind him for the handle. "I love you." He turned to Goku and looked at him for a long moment before smiling. "He'll be just as powerful as dad was. I'm sorry little tyke. Don't hate me for what I'm not." He whispered before opening the door, turning around and flying into darkness.

Videl turned, shaking, and looked at her son. It stunned her how much he looked like his father. Exactly like him. She sighed and ran to her son, closing him in her arms and holding him as close as she could. He blinked in surprise but hugged his mother back. He didn't really know what Gohan had meant when he had spoken to him, but he knew that his father wasn't evil after all.

*~*~* (A/N Nope not the end yet folks)

Gohan flew as far as he could, constantly struggling to keep the dæmon at bay. He had to get to somewhere where he wouldn't be able to get back. Flying low, he managed to find a ravine that, the way it was set up, you could only get in by flying. He landed lightly on the bottom and sat next to a rock, ignoring his hunger.

The dæmon fought back in full force but Gohan kept it at bay. He took the pack of cigarette's from his back pocket and set them in front of him. Then he pulled out the small bottle of whisky in his other pocket. He lifted his hand and screamed all his anger, pain and hate, while blasting the two items to nothing. His scream echoed through the canyon and he finally let the tears flood from his eyes.


	3. Finding Horses

The old man and his horse plodded slowly along the bottom of the ravine wearily. They'd traveled this way for years. Looking for that one thing that would finally finish their mission. The old man stretched and pulled out his canteen. Taking a long swig, he then placed the canteen back in his saddlebag. Suddenly his horse froze and snorted.

"What is it Bertha?" The old mare was a favorite of his. Trustworthy and smart, he knew to listen to her when she pointed out something. 

She snorted again and tossed her head then stood still. The old man listened and heard it. A quiet sobbing. Bertha's nostrils flared with a strange smell and she plodded forward a few steps. The old man followed after her.

As they both rounded a corner they came upon a man. His head was on his knees, all they could see was his black hair and denim jacket. He wore dirty black pants and blue boots. The old man came up quietly beside him.

"You alright son?"

The man jumped and looked up, to reveal a tear stained face and weary black eyes. "Who are you?"

"The name's Kay. That over there's Bertha." The old mare snorted. 

The man smiled and stood, holding out his hand to be shaken. "Gohan." He looked around and sighed, scratching his head. 

"What you doing out here?" Kay wondered aloud. 

Gohan blinked. "Just trying to get away from myself sir."

Kay looked unblinkingly at him. "Right." Something in the way he looked at him made Gohan fold his arms around himself in fear.

Kay had felt it in the young man's touch. When they had shaken hands. He had that nasty bugger in him. The one that would finish him and Bertha's mission. If they could just catch the critter…but one thing he wondered was how the kid had managed to keep the thing at bay? Normally a man would be at home, beating his family with that thing in him. This kind of Dæmon wasn't ambitious. It liked to ruin a victim's life and then leave 'em, still alive but too weak or too alone to do anything to make amends. Kay sighed. Luckily him and Bertha had gotten to this sucker in time, they just had to get it out of him. Which was always tricky.

Gohan shivered uncomfortably. He suddenly felt vulnerable and alone. As if everyone had discovered what had happened and didn't trust him anymore. He looked over at Kay's horse and shivered again as he saw it staring at him. 

Finally it was Kay who broke the silence. Kay had decided not to let on that he knew about the dæmon. If he did then the dæmon may overpower what control the kid had gained and kill him. "You want to come with us then Son?"

Gohan blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that. But maybe if he went with this guy he may be able to forget about his past just for a while and defeat this thing. He nodded. "Sure."

Kay smiled and gave him thumbs up. "Then let's get moving."

So began the long journey back to Kay's home, which resided on a small deserted prairie. Gohan smiled when they finally got there. This would be the perfect place to heal himself. He stumbled as he climbed the porch steps, though, as the dæmon burned his flesh with anger.

A/N: Well well well. Three chapters in one night. Go me! I told you I was getting inspiration! Things are going kind of fast but that's the way they would in the cartoon series too so w/e. Also please forgive me if exactly according to the real tv show. After all I've only seen from the cell saga to now the _VERY_ beginning of the Babidi saga. *Stupid Toonami* *Stupid American programming*


	4. Recovery Beginning

Trunks sat on a wall outside the city. He was 18 now and powerful. He was even a match for Gohan. Or at least he was when Gohan had started training him and Goten. They'd only trained for a year when suddenly Gohan just quit on them. Or the occasional times when he did train them he used unfair tactics and taunted them mercilessly. 

Poor Goten couldn't understand what had happened to his brother. Neither could any of the others. Suddenly he always had a biting remark for everyone. Or an uncalled for punch in the face. None of them understood why he was suddenly so cruel. Even Vegeta had nothing to say when Gohan insulted him. What was worse was that when Gohan insulted you, he did it viciously. 

It was dark times for them all really. Although no threat was on the earth and they were all left alone to grow up in peace, they all still had to worry about their friend. It was a dramatic change for him. Someone like Gohan, the son of Goku no less, didn't suddenly become a cold-hearted jerk. Most of them had a strong inkling that he abused Videl. She claimed to be clumsy. She would defend him to the death if she had the chance. But they knew. After all how could someone like Videl suddenly have bruises everywhere?

But then three weeks ago Videl had called them all together to 'talk'. They'd all gathered 'round in Bulma's living room. 

*Flashback*

"What's up Videl?" Bulma said cheerfully once everyone was settled. 

Videl looked around the room, Goku jr. squirming in her lap. "Gohan left the other night."

Vegeta scoffed. "Well good ridden."

The others hung their heads; most had hoped Gohan would've changed somehow. But most of them now agreed with Vegeta.

But Videl gave him an icy, hateful glare. "He said he would come back."

They all looked up in surprise.

"Yes. It was _Gohan_ guys. It wasn't that monster we've seen the past three years. He told me he would be gone for a long time." She looked at her lap, at little Goku's messy black head. "He told me," she whispered, "that it wasn't him. It never was. He had lost control to something." She looked back up at them. "I think he's fighting something guys. It was the way he looked at me. It told me he wasn't in control of his own actions."

Trunks had scoffed. "Probably the alcohol." Trunks was still sore about how Gohan had stood him and Goten up in training.

Bulma slapped him, hard. "Trunks!" 

He winced and put a hand over the red mark on his face. Videl had winced too, it reminded her too much of those nights…

She shook it off. "No it was more important than that." She glared inwardly as if thinking.

Piccilo spoke up. "Did he tell you all of this or did you make assumptions?"

Videl blushed. "It was partly assumption but his voice, the way he spoke to me. And his eyes…"

Piccilo nodded. "I will look in the Guardian of Earth's library for something that controls the mind and body."

Videl looked up and smiled. "Will you? Thank you."

Bulma nodded. "It's settled then. Everyone keep an eye out for Gohan and for something on mind controlling…stuff." She pondered her phrasing a moment before shrugging. "Oh well. I'll see if I can find anything on the Internet." 

Videl smiled. "Thank you. Thank you all. I know most of you don't believe me and don't understand maybe what I mean when I say he never hit me, but I know you love him just as much as I do." 

*End Flashback*

With that she had turned and left, little Goku still kicking in her arms. Trunks sighed and stood, stretching. He might as well make another pass over the canyon area. He'd been assigned that area. They had all decided to take different areas and look for Gohan. Maybe he could tell them what was going on and if not then they'd lock him up and find out for themselves. 

As he flew low over a dense prairie he spotted a small hutch with two figures outside it. He vaguely recognized one of their energies but it was so low and unobtrusive that he paid it no mind…

Gohan ducked as Trunks flew over him and Kay. The dæmon had regained control over him but it too did not want to be found now. They both figured the others wouldn't be so blind as to think Gohan was doing things of his own accord. Now the dæmon only controlled him to survive…

Kay had mentioned the dæmon on the third morning at breakfast. He'd casually let it slip he'd read about them. Gohan, still in control at the time, had coughed up most of his cereal. Kay had given him a sly smile.

"I was right then?" 

Gohan gulped and wiped the milk from his mouth. "Ri-right about what Kay?" He stuttered.

"Don't play dumb with me Gohan. It's written all over your face. You're a bad liar." 

Gohan looked exasperatedly at the ceiling in defeat. "That's what Videl said about saiyman." He muttered.

Kay raised and eyebrow. "Who?"

"Never mind." 

"Besides Gohan. I felt him in your touch."

"What?"

"When we shook hands. I felt him. Isn't that right PenseDæ?"

Gohan winced in severe pain as the dæmon stirred in rage at the use of his name. Or at least the name of his dæmon category. It took all his power to keep it from raising his hand and shooting an energy blast at the old man.

"That's what I thought." Kay muttered. "Just tell me one thing." He said when Gohan had regained control, though he burned with fever from the creature's hate. "How have you managed to keep him down for so long?"

Gohan looked keenly at him. "Power is in my bloodline."

Kay blinked suddenly. "You're the kid from the tournament a few years back. The one with golden hair?" He blinked in astonishment as Gohan nodded. Kay ran a hand through his hair. "And the kid who defeated Cell." 

Gohan looked at the ground. "Somehow that little secret got around."

"Sure did. No wonder then. We might as well begin fixing ya. Though I should explain a little about myself." Kay stood and walked towards the back of the house. He gestured for Gohan to follow.

He led him to a large Library. Its walls were lined with shelves filled with books covered in dust. They were all large and each one was uniquely bound. Kay walked over to a certain shelf and pulled out a large grey book with silver binding. He read the title before muttering: "No not Moon Munchers…"

It took a while before Kay finally found the book he was looking for. Meanwhile Gohan sat in a limp state on one of the old leather chairs. In his mind he was building his will power as he had learned to do each night in meditation. Kay interrupted him. 

He had sat down across from Gohan holding a large plain leather book. Kay coughed and blew away the dust cloud before him with a wave of his hand. 

"Alright Gohan first what you need to know is that I am a vampire slayer as we are commonly called. There are only 15 of us. 3 take care of vampires singly. 3 deal with creatures such as werewolves. 3 deal with zombies. 3 deal with wizards/witches gone bad. And 3 of us deal with dæmons of all sorts and sizes." He smiled at Gohan's blank look.

"There are millions of dæmons in the world and only 3 of us to kill them. We have each species split between us. Until we have defeated all of them we are immortal. You could stab me through the heart to no effect." Gohan blinked. "I have only one dæmon left to destroy. And you got him in your mind."

Gohan took a few moments to take it all in. Of course he'd seen stranger things he supposed but still, it was rather misleading. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well what we are dealing with is a PenseDæ. The Thinking Demon." He opened the book to a picture. It was a small blood red blob. "This is what is in you."

"Yeah, I found it in a blocked up cave."

Kay nodded. "Yup. They prefer dark, moist places when they are out of a living body. They seek out prey with pure hearts and feed of their light. Meanwhile at the same time ruining their life. Either by making them eat their litters and attacking their own, or by making them seem untrustworthy. Obviously the cannibalism is only used with animals. It melds with the victim's blood stream and flows to their brain where it flows into the spinal cord and takes over all nerve and action control."

Gohan nodded gravely. He had known that somewhere in the back of his mind.

"The dæmon can _only_ leave the body _alive_ if the victim is already half dead. Therefore if we were to get this bugger out of you now then it would die." 

Gohan smiled. "That sounds good. But how do we get it out?"

Kay shook his head. "Not we. You. There's nothing I can do to get him out because I can't get into your head. You have to fight him hard enough to cast him out. All I can do is tell you how."

Gohan nodded resolutely. 

"Are you up to my training?"

"Yes." 

"Fine then. First of all let's fix any physical damage he may have done."

Gohan blinked. "Like what?"

"Well…did it make you do any type of drug or something?"

"Yes. Smoking." Gohan shuddered.

"Right that's the first thing we have to fix. We have to make your body perfectly fit in order to gather all your energy and the energy around you to fight back." Kay put his hand on his chin. "I just don't know any way to fix the damage cause by cigarette's except time. And you'll probably want to work out."

Gohan grinned. "I know how. And we can start working out too. I just need a few supplies." He was grinning wickedly now.

"Gohan? That dæmon ain't back now is it?"

Gohan laughed. "Nope. I got an idea. Be back in a flash." He moved to teleport but Kay grabbed him.

"Now you just hold on there." His voice was angry. Gohan took in a sharp breath in surprise.

"First I'm going to make sure you come back!" He glared at Gohan a moment before grabbing his wrist and twisting it, palm up. 

"Hey! Ow that hurts!" Gohan looked nervously as Kay pulled out a long needle and made the symbol of an upside down cross in Gohan's flesh. Blood ran hot over his wrist and hand.

Kay muttered a few words and the wound healed and turned bright red. 

"Now you _have_ to come back." 

Gohan didn't bother to ask why. He just transported to the Guardian of Earth tower and started looking for Kourin. (A/N: He IS the Guardian now right? RIGHT?) 

Kourin gave him the sensu beans he requested and then it was off to Bulma's place. He appeared in the living room where (luckily) Trunks had just left and gone into the kitchen. Gohan took in a sharp breath in fear and quietly snuck his way down to Vegeta's training room.

Once there he grabbed as many things as he could and was about to teleport back when Goten and Trunks walked in the room. They both froze and stared at him. 

Gohan jumped. "Ah! I thought you were in the kitchen!" He cried. 

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Now you're stealing from us too?"

Gohan blinked and scratched his head. "No, just borrowing without asking I guess. Trust me both of you this goes against my better judgment but I really need these. At least I think I do. Of course if Kay wants to do proper training then of course I do but…anyways!" 

Goten looked curiously at his brother. He normally would have snapped and made snide remarks at them. Now he was acting like…well like Gohan. "Gohan?"

Gohan stopped rambling and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Is that you?"

Gohan suddenly became nervous. He had to get rid of this creature before he could admit to anything. Otherwise it might be able to take control again and take the risk of persuading them he was lying. "Ya of course it is…squirt. Who'd you…think it was? A…er," he paused, trying to think of a good insult, "horse?" _That was extremely lame._ He thought.

Goten sighed sadly. Gohan took his chance and teleported back to Kay's. 

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know." Goten sighed.

And so the training ensued. The sensu beans healed Gohan's lungs from any damage his smoking caused and his breathing got better, though he hadn't noticed that it had gotten worse. 

He was able to train harder and got just as strong as he had been three fateful years before. But then, on the second week the dæmon had retaken control. It took all of Kay's power to keep him from flying off and starting a new life to ruin. 

Kay made a cursing border around the property that included the air. The dæmon could not cross it and therefore could not leave. Kay also managed to make a training schedule that made the dæmon think it was fighting and hurting Kay and Gohan when really it was only strengthening both men. 

At night Gohan wondered when he'd ever be strong enough to fight the monster within him and return home, to tell everyone the truth and raise his family the right way.

A/N: A nice chapter if I do say so myself. But I have a few surprises still coming. *evil cackle*

Gohan: Oh cut that out! You are so mean to me in this story!

Me: I am not! I'm giving you time to redeem the dæmon's actions!

Dæmon: Yeah if anything she's being mean to me!

Me: Oh be quiet you. Do you know what a pain in the butt it is to type your name? D, Option quotation mark. D, option quotation mark. Ugh very annoying. 

Dæmon: Hey you chose to spell it this way.

Me: Alright enough already! Everyone shutup!

Dæmon: *mutter* sore looser. Doesn't want to be proved wrong. *mutters*

Me: What was that?

Dæmon: nothing nothing


	5. New Threats

It had been a month now since Gohan had disappeared. He and Kay had been training diligently for weeks. Kay was beginning to feel he was ready to begin his meditation that would rid him of the daemon. Gohan had managed to gain control again easily and all looked good and hopeful. 

Gohan climbed into bed that night feeling extremely tired. In a few minutes he was out like a rock. And with a head as hard as his he probably was a rock. (A/n: lol) But at about twelve the clock did not chime and the full moon simply vanished from the sky.

Any shadows that might have been seen were vanquished to become one single blackness. Gohan startled awake but it was not his eyes that gazed upon his darkening surroundings. The Dæmon found it easier to take control at night, while Gohan was sleeping. But he hardly ever took control anymore anyways. It wasn't like he could use Gohan's body to run away. They had him in a corner.

But now this new presence that stifled his senses brought new hope, and terror. 

"Master Shroud!" It stuttered.

A mouth appeared beside the bed. It was filled with teeth that seemed impossibly long and its grin was wicked and sickening. 

"Oh yes paonne. I am here to deliver you." It seemed impossible the owner of the mouth could open it in speech. But with closer examination one would see that the owner of the mouth was the pure darkness that surrounded them and it had impossible depth and with. 

"I am not your little hen!" Gohan/Dæmon cried! Dæmons took harshly to that certain insult. It was used on weaker species of dæmon from a higher class. 

"Oh but you are. All dæmon are my hens. And you are in the perfect position. You my little friend are in the body that destroyed Deboura. (A/N: Right? *hopes*)

Gohan/Dæmon snarled. "No!"

"Oh I'm afraid so. And that is why you must destroy him. For although I am much more powerful than Deboura, this man is still my greatest foe."

"But how? You are the Master. Nothing can destroy you."

"But something can. This man and his friends could. They could ruin all I've worked and made. Which is why it is important that you destroy his life and home as you have done to so many others."

"How Master? They have me cornered! I cannot control the boy! And the vampire slayer has made a barrier that will only vanish when he is dead. Surely you know he is immortal!"

"Let me deal with Kay. He is immortal to mortal means but he cannot withstand my ultimate evil. And there is a way you can recapture your prey." It grinned wider and more viciously. "Oh indeed there is."

"Tell me Master! Tell me how!" 

And thus the monster told its servant how to overpower his foe and resume destroying Gohan's life. The plan was utterly fool proof. But we shall see…

A/N: Rather short chapter but hey I decided to torture you all with a little cliff hanger. MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! Of course you all know or predict that the Z fighters will come to the rescue and save Gohan. It's sad how predictable this is going. But *nasty, evil, slimy, grinny…grin* we shall see…


	6. Beginning of an End

Gohan stirred to the gentle glow of sunlight streaming through his window. Birds twittered happily outside and the day was warm and sunny. He stretched and stood, putting on his blue training suit. He had the vague feeling that something had been in his room during the night. He had sudden vision of pointed teeth grinning in blankness but it quickly slipped into the vast whirlpool of his subconscious.

As he walked out into the fields after breakfast to meet up with Kay, he tried to remember once again what it was that had bothered him that morning but nothing came to mind. Sighing he leaned over the railing that surrounded the horses' pasture and watched Kay as he herded them back into the smaller space. 

When Kay had finished he trotted over, riding a favored black stallion named Rocket, and dismounted. 

"How you doing Gohan? You look a little troubled." 

"Nightmares last night that's all."

Kay nodded, accepting the answer and unsaddled Rocket, letting him go back to graze with the other horses. 

"Gohan I think today we should try the meditation. You've been practicing for a while and I think you're ready for the real fight." Kay glanced at him. Gohan stared at him for a moment before grinning broadly.

"Alright! Yeah I can't wait!" Gohan yelled, startling the horses. (A/n: sounds like Goku during the tournament at the Grand Kai's planet.)

Kay's eyes narrowed. "Gohan I'm warning you. _Be Careful._ In there that thing can cause you physical damage. You have to be firm. If you let it get one single edge on you then all is lost."

Gohan visibly kept his hands from shaking as he nodded and let Kay lead him to the small room in the back of the house where they had been practicing. 

He sat on the floor and closed his eyes, listening carefully to Kay's instructions.

"Set up the battle field. Make the barriers that will protect the walls of your mind. Set up the battle field-"

Kay's voice droned through Gohan's mind as he envisioned the battlefield where he would duel with his captor. He formed the barriers that would keep the demon from injuring his actual mind.

"Now summon the enemy."

Gohan took a breath and sought out the feeling of foreign power in his body, pulling it to his mind. Suddenly it was there, things were spinning, the barriers falling and the world plunged into a blood red stupor.

Gohan spun around, trying to take in all his surroundings. Things seemed to move with him and it made him dizzy. Finally his gaze settled on a small throbbing red blob. The Dæmon. 

"What did you do?" He shouted.

There was a horrid snickering before the blob began thrashing, throwing itself in the air and then solidified and before him stood the image of his father.

His golden super saiyan hair cast a dull glow in the redness of their surroundings. He looks mostly like Goku, but his eyes were red and narrowed in hate. All of him seemed slightly…red.

"I merely made a more…suitable field of battle for us." The voice was grating and deep.

Gohan took a step back as the Dæmon raised its hand. A blast of red light shot towards him and he was blown backwards. The burning feeling had returned and he screamed in pain. Suddenly he was hitting the wall and he could hear his head ringing.

Kay hissed in worry as Gohan's body jerked convulsively. Blood appeared on the back of his head and his face screwed up in pain.

Gohan pulled himself to his feet. He hesitated. How could he fight his father? He shook the thought from his head. It only looked like Goku. Taking a breath he gathered his energy and threw as many energy blasts as he could.

The Dæmon blinked and took a step backwards before being pulled of his feet and being lost in a pummeling of light. Gohan blocked his eyes with his arm. Once the light had faded he looked up and blinked when the Dæmon was not there.

He wondered if he had destroyed it but ruled the option out. It couldn't be that easy. Sure enough there was a blinding pain in the back of his head and stars appeared in his eyes. More pain convulsed in his back and then his face. Again and again the Dæmon struck.

"GOHAN! Wake up boy!" Kay shook Gohan's shoulder as bruise after bruise appeared on his face and arms. Blood was on his mouth and nose. "It's killing him." Kay hissed as he stepped back. 

He had only one option. He pulled out his long dagger from the sheath hidden under his thick wool coat he always wore. "I am sorry Gohan." He raised his hand, the dagger glinting in the early morning light…

(A/N: Alright, alright no cliff hanger.)

Gohan lay broken and battered on the floor of his mind. Suddenly an image flashed in his mind. Of Kay raising a dagger, aiming it…

He startled awake, the fear in his eyes not shown through mental emotion but in the physical world. Kay smiled and let the dagger fall to his side.

"What-What? How?" Gohan touched his cheek, looking at his fingers as he pulled them away. They had blood on them.

"Your body has a danger warning system. If I attempted to kill you in that particular state of mind, you would awaken to protect yourself. It's a natural instinct that most people are not aware they have."

Gohan sighed. "I don't understand. I thought I was strong enough."

"He caught you off-guard. You need to be more careful."

Gohan sighed then winced as the Dæmon gave one last searing burn before crawling back into hiding. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Kay shrugged. "Well I suppose we have to practice some more. Do _not_ try it without me."

Gohan nodded. He didn't plan on doing it any time soon. Sighing he allowed Kay to run him through the daily practice routine.

Later that night, as Gohan slept, a whisper intruded his dreams. _Gohan…they need you Gohan. But you can't help them. Not with that horrid…you have to get it out Gohan…_

Gohan startled awake, unaware of what he was doing. He formed the battlefield…and summoned the enemy.

A/N: HA! I got my cliffhanger!! Muhahaha! I love being evil.


	7. Sometimes Things Go Wrong

A/N: Ok I would like to make amends one thing. Gohan didn't defeat Deboura. Buu ate him. *I hate that pink…blob…thing…dude* Anyways I would just like to make that clear that I am not stupid I just hadn't seen the episode yet. Even still. Master Shroud wants to kill Gohan. 

Once again the world shifted and plunged into a red stupor. The demon appeared, this time in the form of a horrible red beast. It stood, slumped on two short legs. Long arms lined with thick black spikes drooped to the floor. Its head was pushed forward on its torso and its wide flat mouth held rows of sharp teeth. Black spikes and horns adorned its body randomly.

Gohan backed away in disgust. 

"What do you think of my new form Gohan?" The voice was the same. Graveled slime.

Gohan finally seemed to realize what he had done. "No! No I'm not supposed to do this! No!" Desperately he pounded at the walls and with each pound a pain shot through his head. He remembered then that the walls were his very mind. Whatever he did to them he did to himself.

Vicious pain seared through his back as a spiked wrist drove home. He a wordless yell of pain he spun and threw his fists as hard as he could. The beast stumbled backwards and fell.

Gohan took the moment to throw several energy balls its way. The explosion made the world shake and his mind felt as if it were dancing in his head. He wrapped his arms around it to stop the horrible feeling.

The monster got to its feet and lunged slashing with wrists and long nails. Gohan cried out in pain as rips appeared in his clothes, the skin beneath red and bloody.

The monster laughed. "Let's finish this. You remember Deboura don't you?"

Gohan lowered his slashed arms painfully and looked up in fear at his tormenter. Anger lay behind the fear.

Kay felt the battle between Dæmon and man in his sleep. With a jolt he came awake. "No." 

He whispered it in the dark. "Gohan!" He hastily pushed the blankets aside and felt his way blindly down the hallways.

When he came to Gohan's room the darkness seemed to thicken. Shadows lurched for him and then became one black mass. He stepped warily into the room, heart thundering in fear.

Thousands of invisible daggers appeared around him. Each made of evil. Each made of shadow. Each made of hate. And each drove its way to his heart splitting flesh and ripping tendons. Kay let out a piercing scream before falling dead.

The Dæmon gave a jerk before continuing with its boast. "Kay is dead. As I was saying remember Deboura's little ability? The one that turns you to stone?"

Gohan's eyes widened as he realized what the Dæmon was planning. "You'll turn me to stone and keep me here! You'll take control! And now that Kay is- no he isn't he can't be. You can't cross the wards!"

The Dæmon laughed horribly. An image entered Gohan's mind and image of black daggers, an image of mangled flesh laying in utter darkness. He shivered.

The Dæmon lashed out once more, claws raking Gohan's face as it grabbed hold of his chin and forced him to look into the Dæmon's red flushed eyes. "Time to die human." 

The spit was cold on Gohan's face and then there was numbness. Numbness that spread to his neck and shoulders, to his torso and then beyond. He was a rock. Frozen for eternity until the Dæmon perished. 

With a wicked cackle the Dæmon vanished.

All 7 Z fighters jolted awake in the night. Piccilo cried out in his sleep. _What _is _that?_ A foreign energy was pushing its way into his mind. So evil was its register that his stomach churned and it was an effort to keep his dinner down.

Vegeta and Trunks both rushed to the living room, looking at each other in amazement and fear on Trunks' part. Both felt the energy as well.

Krillin was up in an instant. Even he, a human, could feel this awful feeling. Like poison in his belly. #18 turned in her bed and looked at her husband. "I can feel it." She whispered.

Videl startled awake. "What _is_ that? Why do I feel…sick?" Something called her, pulled her to some destination. Somehow she knew it had to do with Gohan.

Goten as well was pacing in his room. Trying to puzzle what the feeling meant. Even little Goku woke up screaming in his bed. 

The next morning as if by instinct all were gathered at Bulma's once more. The name they all spoke at once was the same. "Gohan."

Suddenly something rendered in Trunks' mind. "I know where he is! I can't believe I didn't realize it before!"

Videl stood. "Where Trunks! Where!" She loomed over him, holding the collar of his shirt. Trunks cleared his throat nervously.

"In the mountain area. His energy was so low and…I thought I recognized it…but…" With a glance around at once another it was decided.

"Lead the way Trunks." Vegeta's voice was gruff.

A/N: Aha! Another cliffhanger. I told you we'd see what happened. Of course I wasn't going to let the Z fighters save him. MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh and…well I shouldn't say. *evil look at baby Goku*


	8. Then again

A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their support. I'm so happy. Anyways blah blah blah I don't own DBZ and so on.

Trunks lead the way to the small hut in the mountain area he had passed over maybe a thousand times. Though his guidance wasn't really needed. It seemed that strange force of evil they had felt still lingered in the air and everyone was pulled to it.

When they arrived at the hut they found nothing but desolation. The place had been burnt to the ground and by Piccolo's judgment it was done with an energy blast. Videl desperately landed in the center of the ruins and searched for any sign of Gohan.

The others, only willing to soothe her, joined in on the useless search. No one even muttered under his or her breath until Goten gave a cry of disgust.

There was much scrambling as they tried to make their way to where Goten was standing, covering his mouth and nose with his hands. Each jumped away in turn. (With the exception of Piccolo, Vegeta and #18)

There in the rubble was the…'remains' of Kay, barely recognizable as human flesh. Krillin gave a stuttered cry.

"May- maybe we should get out of here guys." He stuttered.

Trunks agreed. "This place is making me sick."

The others agreed as well. Videl fell to her knees and wept. "How can he have died like that?"

Vegeta snorted. "Fool girl. Gohan is still alive. I can feel his ki bouncing around somewhere."

Videl looked up hopefully but by Vegeta's scowl she judged that wherever Gohan was 'bouncing' he wasn't near them. She sighed.

"I say we forget him Videl." Piccolo added. "He's obviously moved on and done something worse than imaginable-" Videl gave a defensive grunt, "but we can't be sure he wasn't what we felt last night."

Videl suddenly felt too tired to argue but she was the last to leave the desolation of Kay's house.

(A/N: I feel like doing this in one chapter)

TWO YEARS LATER (wheee)

After the wedding Yshonu (I can't think of a good Anime name if you have something better then HELP) and Gohan moved into their new home in the city. She hadn't been very optimistic about city life but Gohan's new job in the company firm was located there.

She knew nothing of his past and never asked about it. He always easily avoided the subject. She assumed he went through some family tragedy or something. It wasn't uncommon in today's society.

They had met on an empty street, him appearing from nowhere and lying tired and broken on the ground. She'd nursed him back to health. Within a year they were married.

He was such a sweet guy. She remembered bragging to her friends how generous and kind he was. Sometimes they nagged her to share. But of course, she didn't say that as much anymore.

She couldn't say it anymore. Not with a bruise on her arm, one on her thigh, more on her back and one on her face. Not with alcohol in the fridge and more in the cellar.

He always snapped at her now and at night he got drunk. She stayed out of his way but sometimes even that made him angry. She was almost glad they hadn't had a child yet, she was afraid it would have shared the abuse as well.

Now she sat, New Years Eve, with an arm over her face and the other holding a broken wine glass before her. Gohan threw random objects her way. Yelling drunkenly. Soon it would be three years since she met him. Three years.

Just as a ceramic plate smashed on her upraised arm the clock chimed twelve.

In a red world, in a red cavern a statue began to crack…

Gohan gave a groan of pain. "Somebody shut that damn clock up!" he screamed, throwing his next weapon randomly as he placed his hands on his head.

The crack grew…

He looked up from between his hands and snarled at Yshonu. "I'll be back girl." And with that he opened the door and left.

Little Goku sat up straight in bed. He was 6 now and growing fast. He didn't understand his dream but it had frightened him. First he was in a big red chamber. The walls were still and for some reason that seemed wrong to him. For some reason he thought they should be pulsing with life.

Then suddenly a loud noise had sounded twelve times and a stone statue had appeared. It looked like Gohan. Or what he remembered of Gohan. The walls had pulsed once…twice and continued. A crack appeared in the stone of the statue, revealing blue fabric.

More had appeared until Goku had run in fear from the room. Somehow jumping into consciousness. Panting now he ran into his mother's room down the hall.

"Mommy!" He cried as he leapt into her bed. She jerked awake with a drowsy grunt.

"What now hon?"

"I had a nightmare about daddy. He was turned to stone in a red chamber. The stone was cracking but he'd been stuck there a while. Like someone was controlling his body!"

Videl sat straight up in bed. For a wild moment she thought Goku's dream was a vision or something of Gohan's fate but the moment passed. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her frightened child. "It's alright honey. Daddy won't ever come back."

"I know." The little boy whispered. "Stone's can't come home."

A/N: MWHAHAHAH

I don't own DBZ.


	9. Finale

The echoes of the old grandfather clock chiming twelve rang painfully through the d¾mon's mind as he flew in some random direction. Anger, alcohol and stark plain fear drove him on to a city just north of where the other Z fighters resided.

Landing with a stumbled crash into some garbage cans in an alley, he meandered his way through this nameless city, powering up his energies even as he walked. People passing by began to walk faster as they saw the glow of power begin to form around him, slowly becoming brighter until he became the full force of a super saiyan.

He felt the cracks growing in Gohan's prison; felt them until the entire stone started breaking. Gohan was half free, and the d¾mon could feel his distorted rage. The pain was intense; making his head throb with each step he took until finally he raised a hand and sent an energy blast careening into a tall building beside him.

The building's foundations trembled and shook. Frustrated, he sent another and another until the metal beams holding the place together screamed as metal rubbed metal in a slowly falling arch to the ground. People ran and screamed, trying to avoid the downward path of the huge metal structure.

ÔGohan' moved on to another building, and another. Helicopters flew above him to catch the horrific scenes on television; scenes which no one would believe or even witness until morning. But pain and alcohol were making ÔGohan' make mistakes and on one building he took a misstep. The building tilted and fell, coming towards him, but direction was muddied and instead of moving back, he moved forward to be buried beneath tons of heavy metal.

Videl stared at the television set in horror and wonder. Not only was Gohan leveling another city but also then suddenly he was buried under a building. Perhaps

She quickly picked up the phone and dialed Bulma's number.

The Z fighters grumbled at the early wake up call but had gathered at Bulma's once more nonetheless. The news report was played again for the rest of them to see, causing amazement. Not only was Gohan alive (or was) but also he had destroyed part of a city. Again.

They agreed to at least go to the scene of events and find his body before the authorities did. Though most of them were rather reluctant to do so. Little Goku strapped to her back, Videl led the party as they flew low over the building that had last fallen: the one that had fallen on top of Gohan.

Hours of searching found nothing until Piccilo and the other three saiyans straightened in surprise. Videl and the others looked up cautiously.

"What is it?" Videl asked.

"Gohan." Was Vegeta's grunted reply.

"He's moving away from us." Trunks explained.

Goten nodded in agreement, Piccilo only looking thoughtfully at the ground.

"Do you think you could lead us to him?" Videl questioned hesitantly.

"Yes." Goten said at the same time Vegeta replied, "What for?

Videl scowled and waved for Goten to start leading, jumping into the air as eagerly as the half ling.

They found Gohan on a deserted island (a/n: so conveniently scattered ALL over the place), holding his head in his hands. They landed on a cliff above him, lowering their energies in hopes he would not note their presence. Piccilo laid out a possible plan of action.

"I say we quietly knock him out and bring him back to Bulma's. He can stay in one of Vegeta's gravity chambers until we figure out what to do with him.

Vegeta scoffed at such menial use of his training rooms but made no effort to counter the plan.

The rest agreed that it was a good plan of action. Goten would knock out his brother with a clean hit to the back of the head. As they turned to watch him do his job they were stunned to see that Gohan had vanished. They had absolutely no warning when Gohan sent a large energy blast into the cliff they sat on, causing a rockslide.

Vegeta was the first to struggle from the tumult of rocks. He gazed upwards, hand over his eyes, to see Gohan above him. The man didn't even seem to be gloating, quite the contrary. His eyes were clouded and vague, looking completely as if he didn't want to but felt he had to do something.

Vegeta growled and flew up to meet him, hands knotted into tight fists.

"Gohan." He snarled.

"Vegeta." They flew silently in circles a while longer before Gohan winced and rubbed his temples as if pained. When he looked up again his face held menace. "Well now that we've learned each others' names, lets get this started.

He sped to appear behind Vegeta and send a bone-crushing blow to his head that no human would have survived. Vegeta was sent soaring into the rubble below where everyone else had just climbed from and to safety.

While Vegeta struggled to free himself from the rocks, Trunks and Goten took flight. Trunks set himself behind Gohan, while Goten floated before him. Gohan tensed and knotted his hands into fists.

"So little brother. Decided to battle your teacher?

Goten grimaced but his retort was less than kind. "You weren't much of a teacher for the short time you actually tried to teach us.

Trunks roared with anger and sent his most powerful energy blast at Gohan, sending him spinning into Goten who equally threw a hard punch to drive him back. The two boys volleyed him between them before sending him downwards into the rock below.

The others ran forward to gaze into the crater, which Gohan had created. Goku sat huddled beside his mother as they stared downwards, wondering if Gohan would rise again. The ground trembled and stilled. They waited longer. Dust blew around them and the sun beat harshly but still nothing moved.

As they began to give up hope and take partial relief, a figure began to rise towards them. Gohan slowly appeared, chin against his chest looking downwards as he rose. One foot touched the edge of the crater; bringing the other forward to land.

Arms crossed, he looked up, the only sign of damage on him: a small trail of blood from his mouth. He wiped that away with a smirking grin, mocking them silently as they skittered away from him. Gohan's eyes moved downward to take in the form of his son and scoffed.

Goku glared at his father and knew the truth that no one realized. "Hey you! Big red man! Let daddy out of your rock cage!

Gohan scowled viciously. "What do you know about that brat?" Two strides brought him directly in front of the boy, Videl moving forward to shelter her son.

But Gohan was stronger and Videl was easily thrown aside as he picked up little Goku and threw him over the edge of the crater. Videl screamed but made no move forward. They all stood in shocked silence and horror as a red aura shimmered around Gohan, his face twisting in rage and determination.

The aura vanished and Gohan blinked rapidly in the sunlight; looking around him and pondering the sound of some high-pitched wail coming from behind him. Suddenly he remembered what had given him the extra strength needed to subdue the D¾mon.

"GOKU!" He screamed and leapt off the side of the crater in a desperate attempt to save his son. But the scream suddenly stopped and a sickening smack reached all ears. Gohan reappeared over the edge of the crater, looking down in horror and sadness. He landed, still looking at the crater.

The others stared in growing rage as he turned and looked emptily at them, one tear rolling down his muddied cheek. Knees giving way, he fell to the ground and stared ahead of him in a daze before crumpling forward with a pained groan. Goten growled and charged forward to kick his brother harshly in the gut.

Gohan rolled over limply, hardly wishing to fight them any longer. Vegeta and Trunks soon joined him, followed by Krillin. Piccilo and Videl merely gazed at the scene unfolding in front of them; Videl in shock at the loss of her child and Piccilo in wise consternation.

Finally, after beating him back and forth, they stepped back in amazement at what they had done. Gohan lay bruised and beaten but never raised a finger against them, having been perfectly capable of making it at least a fair fight. But something dead was in his eyes. Something so broken that it made his wounds seem mere scrapes.

Suddenly he coughed and cringed in agony, screaming with the burning sensation that overlapped his every nerve. A red glow surrounded his being, growing larger and solidifying until a small red glob flowed into existence in front of them. Gohan looked up tenderly to watch the thing scream in pain and sizzle before turning to ash. He smiled wearily and let his head fall back to the dusted earth in unconsciousness.

For a long while the others only gazed in fear and amazement. Confusion passed between them in the form of discreet little glances. As they stood, watching, the wind picked up and blew the small pile of ash that had once been a d¾mon into the clear sky. Finally Piccilo stepped forward to gather the limply unconscious Gohan and take to the air.

"Perhaps we should bring him somewhere for him to explain." He offered.

Slowly, the other's dazedly followed.

Gohan awoke in a soft bed, sunlight hurting his eyes. His first thought was of his son, and the terrible deed he had let the d¾mon commit. He rolled onto his side and sobbed. The broken image of his small child came to his mind.

With a shattered cry he flung a fist wildly at the wall, hitting it with enough force to break through and make the entire building shake on its foundations.

Several floors below, Bulma looked up from her work. "Vegeta, what are you doing now." She muttered.

"What are you talking about woman?" Came Vegeta's gruff voice.

Bulma jumped. "That wasn't you?

"No. It was Gohan." He growled suspiciously.

Bulma was already gone, dashing up the stairs. Goten and Trunks joined her halfway.

"He's awake isn't he?" Goten said nervously.

"Either that or he's having a bad nightmare. Trunks go call Videl." Bulma ordered.

Goten entered Gohan's room first, where the battered saiyan had been unconscious for close to three days. He held back though, nervously observing his brother. Would he still be as violent and hurtful as before?

Actually the sight surprised him, and he reluctantly moved aside to allow Bulma, Vegeta, and eventually Videl and Trunks, to enter.

Gohan sat upright on the side of his bed, back to the group. Power vibrated from him, but it was benign, nothing more than a general meditation exercise.

Videl ran forward, and then halted. Her hand shakily went to her husband's shoulder. Her light touch did not cause him to startle or pull away. His own hand came up to meet hers and the power faded from him.

Slowly, he began to break down, the sorrow of the past years crushing him. He stood and took Videl into his arms and sobbed his regrets over and over. Videl gently hushed him, giving the others a look that requested their privacy.

A few hours later Videl led a stern and hardened Gohan out into the main living area of Bulma's home. Vegeta, Trunks and the newly arrived Piccilo stood in readiness. Gohan looked away, ashamed.

Videl sighed nervously. "Its ok, please sit down. GohanÉhe has an explanation.

"Heh. No explanation can satisfy me." Vegeta snarled and made to leave. Videl was suddenly there before him and she slapped him, hard across the face.   
"Sit down, Prince of the Saiyans and listen!" She hissed. Vegeta growled and only sat once Bulma had pulled him back, for fear of Videl's safety.

Videl sat also, along with Gohan and the others who had risen. After a few moments of tense and fearful silence, Gohan began his story. He told them how he had found the creature, how it had consumed him. He told them about Kay, and the man's life work. Eventually he came to the end, but couldn't bring himself to continue, and didn't need to.

The other fighters could see the change in their beloved Gohan. He was hard, cautious, and broken. He would recover, all of Goku's offspring had the same optimistic, undying hope that always kept them going, just like their ridiculous but powerful ancestor. (We all love Goku, admit it.) But for nowÉhe was a very tired and sad man.

Author's Note: Ok obviously, I don't own DBZ. Sorry that it doesn't fit at all with the actual series, consider it a creative interpretation. Even if the ending is sad, we all know they'll get over it. J Thanks everyone for Commenting and have a Day!


End file.
